


Mistletoe (TMNT x Reader)

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Mistletoe, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: This is an X Reader where you find yourself under some Mistletoe. Cute little TMNT Christmas Story.Disclaimer: TMNT  isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.Rated G





	Mistletoe (TMNT x Reader)

The bright lights weaving together in a long row, flashing, pulling you inwards as your eyes follow the reds and blues. Your hand feeling the emotions that these items were giving off, raise up to ghost the tinsel hanging overhead.  
  
The colour of purple they are, and now you wonder what decor would be honoured with orange? Even if it wasn't customary for this season's festive colours of choices, you knew better than that, to have it be left behind. The younger turtle brother would have none of it if his colour wasn't displayed as well.  
  
There further in the sewer home, that you warmed up to finding it now second to your own, it was quaint and homey, even in the depths of the underground away from the surface as so, there was a large healthy fur tree that threw the place into the festive season quite well.  
  
To think years ago you wouldn't been fooled to believe the imposturous idea of such a place like this existing, this true jewel to behold, since it was falsely imprinted in your mind anything down here, to be nothing short to a disgusting nightmarish dwelling, that only monsters would claim the idea to live in such a despicable place, for no beauty could bloom underground. A lie you were raised with, the sewers were the stuff of nightmares and no good came from anyone that wandered around there.  
  
How wrong and naive you were back then, there were no monsters, there were no lairs of broken pasts, clutter with fragments of the victims and death.  
  
This place was amazing by far and the real monsters that you were told when you were a kid, that had fangs and claws to devour your very soul, were not as the stories portrayal them, as you discover the demons of the night were the ones that wear human masks long forgotten their own humanity and honour. They were not the ones that wear fabrics of colours that withhold more humanity than the people that live in your own apartment building, even if they were mere mutants.  
  
You head towards the centerpiece of the festivities, in awe by the size of the great tree, plagued by the questions on how did they even get it down here in the first place, as your eyes finally settled on the two turtles under it, having a friendly discussion over which decorations should go up next.  
  
Leo and Mikey pointed to their respective boxes as you couldn't help fall victim over the powerful, overwhelming emotions on how cute they were being, out of your head.  
  
It was a tense, hot topic by far and it was apparent both brothers were not on the same page.  
  
By where you stood and what you could gather since not much words were being thrown between them at the current moment, more like it was a stair down, it appeared Mikey wanted the more traditional ornaments as Leo was adamant the modern ones should be placed up instead.  
  
You tilted your head in a bit of confusion, over the oddity of the choices the brothers were presenting.  
  
When you thought about it you swore the modern decor was more Mikey's style, since being colourful and stylish for these times, however, the orange mask brother was insisting the old ones to be put up and to your surprise, he was not showing any sign of backing down from the older brother's disapproval.  
  
A curious spark lit within your very core making you take a few steps closer to the room to seek out the answer to this mysterious event unfolding.  
  
It wasn't every day Mikey and Leo were all hot and bothered with each other, challenging the other, and was sadly, you would admit was exciting to witness. Now, this is the point where you question about your life, was it that uneventful, that this tickled your fancy?  
  
However, you only got a few steps in your quest as you found yourself abruptly reared off course and stopping in your place as your mind focuses on another turtle out of place.  
  
Raph as you came aware of his presence, or was it the sudden creepy aura surrounding him that smack you out of your daze over the other two brothers, was there too.  
  
He was to your left sitting on the couch and had his head tilted in your direction engulfed in amusement, with a smile that made you shiver coldly. A smile that you knew deep down wasn't a good omen, which must have been what stopped you in your tracks. Now you are facing this unnatural phenomenon, sweat on your brow started to form, as you feared the worst, he was up to something.  
  
“Well looky there,” he raised his eyebrow repeatedly while pointing his thick finger to the top of the archway that you were under. Your face squinted in confusion as you slowly look up fearing there would be something horrifying awaiting, probably a spider or something more ghastly, yet, instead you see it, the green leaves and white berries.  
  
“Mistletoe?” you asked, blinking at it. You were unsure why anyone in this household put up such a decoration since they were all family and that would bring up some awkward mishaps.  
  
“Yep and...” Raph's voice rose in excitement and it was like the devil was addressing you. Suddenly you quivered, feeling your body rank up the heat, fearing the dreadful rule of the mistletoe as you lowered your gaze down and you became alarmed when you witness Donnie walking by you then stop when Raph told him so, “Shell Donnie your caught bro,” Raph barked out grabbing the attention from the other two brothers that turned their heads towards you and Donnie.  
  
“I what?” Donnie now the confused one, as he held his hot cup of coffee giving Raph a blank stare.  
  
“Up,” Raph grinned devilishly.  
  
“Up?” Donnie cant his head at you then looked up turning pure white, “Ah... shell...”  
  
“Right...” you responded, sure they can forget the rules right? Like you will kiss Donnie, not that you wouldn't secretly want to in a way, but still, like this?  
  
“Well, I don't have time...” Donnie panicked as Raph crossed his arms letting out a huff in disappointment.  
  
“You know the rules Donnie-boy,” Raph raised an eye at his brother.  
  
“Yeah but... Not that I don't want to, I mean,” he turned to you quickly, fearing you would take this the wrong way.  
  
“Of course not...” you nodded, “It's a silly tradition no one really has to... ummm. Kiss... under... umm...” you fumbled with your words seeing he was red as you felt. Do you do it? Or will he do it? Does anyone have to do it? Your world starts to swirl out of control as you feel light headed.  
  
“Rules are rules,” Leo indicated, he was very entertained by your predicament, that you wanted to hit the traitor for enforcing this to proceed to tradition. Only one brother was silent, then Donnie, who stared at you like a fish trap in a bowl, Mikey didn't say anything only watched you both. Nervously you looked at Donnie biting your lip as he took a gulp.  
  
“We are not getting any younger here?” Raph taunted with a hint of laughter, you made a mental note to kill him later for you knew this was his damn idea.  
  
“Right...um... on three?” Donnie choked out as you gave him a sharp look.  
  
“Seriously?” you asked him as he chuckled nervously.  
  
“Sorry I don't know... I mean how...”  
  
“How about you two just close your eyes if it makes it easier?” Mikey finally spoke up as you and Donnie looked at each other figuring maybe that would make this less stressful. Though you wondered how long your heart was going to take this, it was past your throat trying to jump ship and run away.  
  
“If you want...” Donnie mumbled, now playing the shy turtle.  
  
“Su... Sure...” you agreed taking a breath and closing your eyes.  
  
You stood there in the darkness of your eyelids contemplated on what you should do, not believing that in a split second your lips will be pressed against his.  
  
“Well, either of you going to move towards the other?” Raph growled, getting tired of this slow show, “Snails would kiss faster than you two.”  
  
It was driving you nuts the taunting from afar and Donnie wasn't doing anything! Now flustered and a bit annoyed you took the initiative or was it that you were taking part? If there was any turtle luck, Donnie was too moving towards you, while it ran through your head that you hope he doesn't miss and you don't as well.  
  
At this distance, which you must have been getting close, you can smell his minty breath, acknowledging that he had just brushed his teeth not long ago and you so approved of it and was happy he had so. Morning coffee breath was a killer when being around him, as you, unfortunately, found out the hard way one time, when you interrupted him in mid-sleep at his desk getting a rancid whiff of it that you swore something crawled up and died in his mouth.  
  
Another breath you took, you hoped that your own breath wasn't deadly, as you move closer to his sweet scent, then suddenly with your lips out and puckered, they touched dry, bumpy, warm skin, while something tickled your nostrils at the same time.   
  
The sensation wasn't right making you question it and then your heart dropped when you heard it, a low innocent meow before you.   
  
You sprang your eyes open in shock seeing the big round green eyes staring at you in confusion and then noticed that your lips were against Klunk's tiny cute nose.   
  
You yelp in fright, scaring poor Klunk, who started to squirm desperately to get out of Mikey's arms and once he managed to do so, he scurried off in a mad dash for safety away from you.   
  
On the opposite side of you, Donnie stood there shell shock with wide horrified eyes that had witnessed something unspeakable. You got the haunting impression that he too kiss Klunk, however, where, you didn't want to ask or even step over that threshold since you had Klunks face he would had...  
  
A burst of laughter came from your right as in the corner of your eye you managed to see Raph falling onto the floor, rolling in a fit of amusement.   
  
Leo near the tree still, blinked, stunned for a moment and then placed his aching head in the palm of his hand, letting out a sigh knowing how this was going to end later.   
  
By this time when everyone was accounted for in the room and you have seen their reactions, Donnie finally was slowly recovering from his nightmarish ordeal.

In a heat of anger and humility, he snapped his head towards his kid brother in a rage, “Shell Michelangelo what was that!”  
  
Mikey not slightly fazed by his brother's anger gave his gleeful smirk, then bounced back, dancing on one foot to the other, avoiding his brother grabby hands trying to get a hold of him.   
  
You watch them for a second unable to push away the embarrassment that clawed and choked you.

How stupid and silly you felt as you turned towards the exit, fleeing towards it. There was no way you could tolerate this, act like nothing happened or ignore how these feelings are burrowing into your skull. There was just no way you could stay there any longer.  
  
“Wait, where are you going?” Leo asked you in concern, from his place under the tree.  
  
“I need to get home, I just remembered I need to get some baking done for tomorrow's supper,” you throw your excuse over your shoulder trying to hold tightly your words from trembling off your lips.

A stream of hot tears has formed and you didn't appreciate this prank Mikey had performed pulling your heartstrings like this, especially the fact he knew you like Donnie. How could he be so mean to you, what did you do to him to think this was appropriate?  
  
“I will accompany you,” Leo tried to offer as you could tell he was worried about you.  
  
“No it's okay, Leo, I will be fine,” you assured him as you could tell the 'fine' was a bit drowned by your low whimpering. You're not sure if Leo caught on you were crying or how upset you truly were but you refused to turn to see if he has. For the fact you didn't stop you never noticed if he did chase after you or not, ignoring all sounds of the sewer passages wanting to be home and hide your head in shame.  


* * *

  
  
It has been hours since you bolted up the stairs of your building, avoiding the joyful chatters of neighbours and people that were waiting in the entryway of the building, not caring how you brush them all off as you went for your apartment door.   
  
In the security of your apartment with a hot cup of tea before you, you stare at the swirly liquid that you added some creamer for a smooth drink, wishing you had some caramel salted hot chocolate instead.   
  
Well, your tears had salted it up though, even so, you debated if you should drink it now.   
  
With a disheartened breath you closed your eyes, maybe you should have reacted better than you did, not running off like the way you had.   
  
Then again, what were you to do? There was no way you could face Donnie after that disaster and as for Mikey, you wanted to yell at him for being such an asshole, that was normally Raph's job, not his.  
  
“Stupid turtle,” you mumbled under your breath, tightening your hold on your cup locking your fingers together as you did, “Why did you have to do that? Even for a laugh, that was just cruel...” you sniffled swallowing your build up saliva.  
  
Figuring you were best to get some sleep you sluggishly rose from your chair, then when you were about to turn towards your room, the window in your kitchen echoed a sound of wood tapping on the glass.   
  
You shot a look towards it unable to make out what was beyond it, yet knew it had to be a brother, so was it, Donnie?   
  
Another tap came as you went towards it hastily than you wanted to show off, reaching it and still not seeing anyone other than the dark empty fire escape.   
  
Twisting your lips, then biting it you placed your fingers under the heavy wooden window frame rising it up where it would lock in place for you without worry of it slamming down upon you.   
  
You could feel the cold breeze seeping in, fresh and cool as you dared to peek your head out, leaning with your arms holding your balance as you were half out of the window looking around for who was knocking, then you noticed the movement above your head.  
  
“Mistletoe?” you said out loud while tilting your head slightly to the side, staring at it, for you were dead certain that you did not place that there, that is for sure.   
  
Before you could even figure out what was going on you looked forward, drawn by a sound, just as something green blurred by, then before you knew it your lips were pressed firmly against his.   
  
In your shock, your eyes widened in disbelief. You stared into his eyes that were closed as if he was relishing the moment. Then he opened them moving away from you as you felt like your breath was taken away, while you gawk at him.   
  
His soft hand stroked your cheek as he gave you one more kiss for turtle luck, and oddly you found yourself allowing him.

Once he was done, he smiled at you brightly, moving further away from you and then placed his hand on the ladder of the fire escape ready to flee into the night.  
  
His baby blue eyes full of life sparked and his orange mask played in the wind, as he answered the swirling question in your head, yet your lips would not work at the moment.  
  
“Can't let Donnie-boy always get the first kiss from the pretty ones,” Mikey smirked climbing up the ladder disappearing into the darkness, leaving you there in awe.

It took you a moment to recover as you pulled yourself back into your apartment and then you closed the window before you freeze to death.   
  
With one of your hands that was shaking, you felt your lips with your fingertips and your cheek where he gently ghost it. Your skin hot to the touch regardless of how cold it was out there, you could see your reflection in the window how much you were blushing.  
  
“I.. guess not, you sneaky turtle,” you chuckled sweetly closing your eyes, bewildered by his true intentions in the lair.  
  
This charade you were thrown into wasn’t to embarrass you, in truth Mikey made you kiss Klunk instead of Donnie, for he wanted to be the first turtle brother to kiss you.   
  
The resentment you had towards the youngest now fading, you couldn’t help laughing over the event, falling for his trick and a part of you felt bad for not realizing sooner he wouldn’t purposely hurt you, he always has his reasons for his ways.  
  
Feeling better, lighter than before, you turned around to head towards your room, knowing for your first kiss with at mutant turtle, well with anyone at that, it will always have a special place in your heart, the best Christmas gift anyone could give you.

* * *

  
Fin


End file.
